


5 Times Mycroft and Sherlock argued, and one time they didn't

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:  A collection of old scores and childish feuds between Mycroft and Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Mycroft and Sherlock argued, and one time they didn't

1/  
  
"Mummy! Mycroft is being mean to me!"  
  
"Oh shut up, I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are. He said that Captain Hook is a rubbish pirate."  
  
"He is!"  
  
"Noooo, Mycroft!"  
  
"Long John Silver is _clearly_ the better pirate."  
  
"Is not! Is not! Captain Hook had a _hook_."  
  
"So? John Silver had a parrot _and _ one leg."  
  
"He wasn't a captain."  
  
"Silver wasn't outwitted by a _ crocodile_!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
  
2/  
  
"I'm just saying, Mycroft, that for once you are completely wrong on this."  
  
"No, Sherlock, I'm not wrong. You are."  
  
"No, Mycroft. Accept that you're wrong and we'll say no more about it."  
  
"I am not wrong!"  
  
"Mycroft, please. How, I ask you, _how_ is Captain Piccard better than Captain Kirk?"  
  
  
3/  
  
"Now who's being ridiculous, Mycroft."  
  
"If you continue on this path, you will destroy yourself."  
  
"Oh don't be so _dramatic_ , it's not like I do it _all_ the time. Just when I'm bored."  
  
"Exactly my point. If you would just apply yourself to something---"  
  
"I have a job, Mycroft."  
  
"No, you don't. There is no such thing as a 'consulting detective'---"  
  
"Yes there is, I invented it."  
  
"You're being deliberately childish now, Sherlock. There is no such profession. There is a job opening at---"  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"You don't know what it is yet."  
  
"Don't care, not interested."  
  
  
4/  
  
"If it's so interesting, why don't _you_ take a look, dear brother? Oh that's right - you can't be bothered to get off your fat arse for more than five minutes unless there's cake involved."  
  
"Must you always insist on being such a child?  
  
"Must you always insist on being such a fat git?"  
  
"Five minutes, Sherlock, it won't take you more than five minutes to look at the file."  
  
"Does mummy know you still smoke? Or that you're cheating on your diet?"  
  
"Sherlock---"  
  
"And does she know--"  
  
"Sherlock! All I'm asking is you at least look at the case."  
  
"Have done. Not interested. Do show yourself out."  
  
  
5/  
  
"Always so dramatic, little brother."  
  
"Had to be convincing."  
  
"Here."  
  
"'Olaf Sigerson'. Why Norwegian?"  
  
"Why not? How long---"  
  
"As long as it takes."  
  
"And John?"  
  
"I know you'll look out for him."  
  
"Take care, Sherlock."  
  
"You too, brother, you too." 


End file.
